<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>teatime by esqers</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30121473">teatime</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/esqers/pseuds/esqers'>esqers</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ecto-bodies, Explicit Sexual Content, Geno (Aftertale) - Freeform, Geno/Reaper - Freeform, M/M, Overstimulation, Public Sex, Reaper (Reapertale) - Freeform, Vaginal Sex, afterdeath</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:53:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,073</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30121473</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/esqers/pseuds/esqers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"I know what you're doing, Reaper."</p><p>Life's garden was truly a magnificent sight, but unfortunately, Geno had not been allowed to enjoy the scenery, or the delicious pie the goddess had brought along with the tea. Reaper's hands hadn't been very idle under the table.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sans/Sans (Undertale)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>120</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>teatime</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I know what you're doing, Reaper."</p><p>Life's garden was truly a magnificent sight, but unfortunately, Geno had not been allowed to enjoy the scenery, or the delicious pie the goddess had brought along with the tea. Reaper's hands hadn't been very idle under the table.</p><p>Life had asked if he was feeling alright, the flush of his skull all too obvious, and then went inside, saying something about brewing another kind of tea. Geno was growing tired of the impromptu game.</p><p>"I don't know what you're talking about," Reaper chuckled, all fake innocence.</p><p>Geno huffed. Reaper's hand was still on his leg.</p><p>It didn't take much to stand and push Reaper's chair away from the table. He looked down at the stunned god with a little grin, lopsided at best. "If you wanted to be fucked so badly, you should've just said so. We could've rescheduled," he said, one hand tugging at the rope belt holding Reaper's robes closed, the other diving into them.</p><p>"Geno-!" Reaper exclaimed, his skull tinting blue as the other skeleton ran his phalanges over his ribs, down to his pelvis.</p><p>"Do keep it down," Geno chided him, "What would Life say if she saw you like this, hmm?"</p><p>Reaper wiggled in his seat, but magic was already pooling in his pelvic inlet, heated, and it didn't take much for it to snap into place, just a practiced brush of Geno's fingers over the sensitive connection of his spine and coccyx. </p><p>"Geno, fuck- sorry, I'm - fuck - sorry for teasing you-"</p><p>Geno just chuckled at Reaper's choppy attempt at an apology and leaned down to kiss him. His hand dropped down to slide over his slit, squelching with how wet the lips of his cunt already were.</p><p>"Seems to me like you knew exactly what you were doing," he said, almost conversationally, as he shimmied out of his shorts. His own body summoned at will, magic agitated from one too many teasing touches earlier, and he positioned himself at Reaper's dripping cunt, watching his face closely.</p><p>There was no protest, because Reaper's whine didn't count as a protest, they both knew, so he pushed himself inside. He grunted at the tightness.</p><p>Reaper's arms flew to his shoulders, holding onto him as he was speared on Geno's cock, inch by inch. His sockets fell shut and mouth parted with a moan, and it was obvious the lack of preparation didn't bother him one bit. He was clenching down, walls fluttering while his cock left blue spots on the already-stained fabric of Geno's shirt, dripping as much as his cunt did.</p><p>"G-Geno, fuck," he whined, when their hips were flush against each other's, and Geno's cock as deep as it could go.</p><p>"We're really gonna be caught at the rate," Geno muttered, steadying a hand on Reaper's hip as he circled the fingers of his other one around the god's cock, not bothering with teasing as he usually would. There was no time for it - he kept an eyesocket out on the path leading to Life's house, ready to teleport them should be have to - but there really was no need for it this time, not with Reaper this affected. The whole situation and Geno's words seemed to be getting to him more than he probably wanted them to.</p><p>Reaper slapped a shaking hand over his mouth, muffling his whiny moans. Geno cooed at him appreciatively, pulling out only to snap his hips back in once, twice, to test if Reaper's passage had accustomed to him yet. He didn't fancy Reaper in pain, or more blood than strictly necessary on himself.</p><p>Reaper, however, shuddered, and arched into his movements, so Geno deemed him good to go.</p><p>He set a pace, pulling Reaper along as much as he could without knocking him off the chair, and thumbed at the slit of his dick.</p><p>Reaper's sockets went wide, a loud whine making it past his hand. The other one tightened in Geno's hoodie, and he could feel it shaking.</p><p>Reaper's whole body was shaking.</p><p>"It's almost like you want to be caught," Geno taunted, voice strained and deeper than usual as he thrust into Reaper's tightening heat. He tried to time the flicks of his wrist over his cock with his hips, but he wasn't all that sure he was succeeding, with the pleasure mounting in his own pelvis. Reaper shook his head vehemently, but the sounds pouring out of his mouth didn't stop.</p><p>His grip on Reaper's hip turned bruising and the chair wobbled precariously with their rocking, but Reaper just clung to him tighter. Geno thought he heard a warbled form of his name through the barrier of Reaper's hand, so he swiped his thumb through the precum gathered at the tip of his cock, slamming as deep as he could.</p><p>Reaper seized up, shaking and biting his hand as he came, spattering his own stomach with the spurts of thick magic.</p><p>Geno's hand slipped from his cock to his other hip and he rutted into the god, desperately chasing his own release. Every thrust only caused Reaper to twitch, soft, breathless sounds leaving him as his aftershocks were stretched out, until it felt like electricity was running through his lax limbs.</p><p>The way his walls squeezed down on Geno in irregular intervals pushed him over the edge and he grunted as he spilled himself, turning the blue of Reaper's stomach a muddled purple.</p><p>They took a moment to catch their breath, Geno's eyelight skimming around and confirming they were still alone.</p><p>Pulling out made Reaper whine again, cum dripping out of him to stain his robes and probably the chair, and wouldn't that be fun to explain? But he looked good like that, with the robes all askew, slumped back in the chair and with a blissed out look, his sockets half-lidded.</p><p>Geno licked his teeth, committing the image to his memory as he pulled his shorts back up and took his seat again.</p><p>He could only grin as Reaper panted, slowly returning to himself. He picked up his teacup and took a sip.</p><p>"Might wanna redo your robes, Reaps," he said, hiding his smirk over the rim of the porcelain, "Or someone might really see you."</p><p>Reaper scrambled to retie his belt with shaky fingers, his skull a brilliant shade of blue. Geno chuckled as he took another sip.</p><p>The tea was cold by then, but it'd been worth it.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>😩😩😔😔</p><p>my twitter is @ esqers 💜</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>